FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for marine instruments.
More specifically, it relates to a pivotal, through-hull mounting for a transducer such as used with a marine sonar unit. The bracket allows the transducer to be aimed at different angles in a vertical plane during travel thus significantly increasing the effectiveness and utility of the transducer or other sensor unit.
The primary fields seen as benefiting from the advantages of this invention are the fishing and recreational boating industries. Many other possible uses will occur to those skilled in the arts involved. Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.